Forgive me
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Songfic. A veces unas simples palabras pueden arruinarlo todo, pero una simple acción lo puede solucionar. Ranma's POV. RxA.


**¡Hola!  
Este es el primer fic que escribo para Ranma, así que probablemente nadie sepa cuál es mi estilo de escritura... aunque si leen el fic lo sabrán. Je je.  
Gracias de antemano por entrar a ver.****  
Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, la escribí con muchas ganas y disfruté muchísimo haciéndolo.  
Nota: Sólo he visto los capítulos del 1 al 30 del anime y he leido unos cuantos tomos del manga.  
Nota 2: Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción, ¡es una muy buena canción! (Esta en youtube)  
Ahora sí...**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** Ranma y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_La canción **Forgive me**, utilizada en el fic, pertenece a **Evanescence**._

**

* * *

**

**Forgive me  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Pensaba una y otra vez dentro de mi habitación. "¿Debo disculparme?". Me preguntaba en silencio. Me sentía confundido y odiaba sentirme de esa forma; además, pensamientos como aquellos eran poco usuales en mí; siempre me había costado trabajo disculparme, y, de todos modos, nunca lo había requerido... no tanto... no como ahora.

Mis discusiones con Akane siempre terminaban de alguna u otra manera sin necesidad de disculpa alguna; era muy bueno que todo enfado se disipara rápidamente, porque ella y yo peleábamos a menudo.

_**Can you forgive me again?  
**__**I don't know what I said,  
**__**but I didn't mean to hurt you.**_

Sin embargo, la discusión de esta mañana había sido totalmente diferente.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_-¿Qué haces ahí? - preguntó Akane de repente, interrumpiendo su entrenamiento, sólo para conocer la razón por la cual yo me encontraba "espiándola". Llevaba ya varios minutos dando patadas y puñetazos al aire dentro del dojo, y yo, como siempre, me dedicaba a observarla desde el suelo._

_-Mmm... ¿ah? ¿Aquí, dices? - no respondí a su pregunta, no porque no quisiera, o porque no hubiera entendido, ¡sólo que jugar con ella era muy divertido!_

_-¡No te hagas el tonto! Sí, ahí. ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? - preguntó ligeramente irritada con mi anterior respuesta, eso me hizo sonreír; me gustaba verla en ese estado, no sabía por qué. Desafortunadamente, ella malinterpretó mi sonrisa - ¿Te estas burlando?_

_-¿Burlando? - me puse de pie y volteé a ver el techo fingiendo confusión - ¿De qué podría estarme burlando... aparte de ti? - le saqué la lengua y comencé a reír._

_-¡Argh! - cerró los ojos y los puños en un intento de relajación; al instante supe que no lo había conseguido y que pronto la tendría descargando su ira en mi, no me equivoqué. - Toma esto... y esto... - comenzó a golpearme... en realidad, a _tratar _de golpearme; obviamente, esquivé cada uno de sus golpes con gran facilidad._

_-No... tampoco... Akane, nunca conseguirás darme un golpe, te lo aseguro - expliqué mientras saltaba lejos de ella y me posicionaba en la esquina más distante del dojo._

_-¡Quédate quieto para que pueda golpearte como es debido! - exigió en un tono amenazante._

_-¿Y por qué crees que voy a quedarme quieto y dejarte darme una paliza? Ni que estuviera loco... Además, ¿por qué quieres golpearme? ¿Acaso estoy molestándote? - agregué de forma retadora._

_-¡Siempre estas molestándome! ¡Siempre! - espetó visiblemente enojada._

_-Eso no es cierto - negué de pronto más serio que antes. Intentar seguir jugando con ella ahora que estaba molesta sería una mala idea._

_-Por supuesto que sí. Siempre estas burlándote de mí, de mi comida o de mi forma de ser, y diciéndome cosas ofensivas._

_-Tal vez no lo haría si dejaras de ser tan agresiva conmigo - debatí._

_-Y tal vez yo haría eso si tú dejaras de ser tan __**imbécil **__- subió visiblemente el tono de su voz ante la palabra imbécil._

_-¡¿Imbécil, yo?! - Akane Tendo acababa de cometer un gran error - En ese caso, tú eres una tonta._

_-¡Idiota!_

_-¡Fea!_

_-¡Engreído!_

_-¡Poco femenina!_

_-¡Pervertido! ¡Mujeriego! - Akane respondía a cada uno de mis insultos, lo que facilitó que la discusión subiera de tono. Para ese momento, yo ya no pensaba claramente lo que decía, las palabras salían por sí solas de mi boca._

_-Yo no soy un mujeriego ni un pervertido... ¿Y si lo fuera, qué? Mejor eso a dormir con un sucio cerdo._

_-¡No metas a P-chan en esto! - gritó molesta... más que antes._

_-¡¿Por qué te enojas si menciono a ese estúpido puerco?! - inquirí "ligeramente" irritado ("ligeramente" celoso)._

_-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? ¡Si duermo con P-chan o con cualquier otro no es asunto tuyo!_

_-Cualquier otro - repetí con un bufido -. Nadie dormiría contigo a excepción de ese animal... él es el único que te quiere. - me burlé en su cara._

_-¡Cállate! ¡No sigas! Insensible, tonto... ¡Te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!_

_-Entonces yo... - y ahí fue donde cometí el error, ahí fue cuando pronuncié las palabras que arruinaron todo - también te odio, Akane Tendo._

_**I heard the words came out,  
**__**I thought that I would die,  
**__**it hurts so much to hurt you.**_

_Reparé en lo que dije justo cuando terminé de decirlo. ¿Por qué lo hice? No era cierto, yo no la odiaba. Quise regresar el tiempo y evitar que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas, pero obviamente no pude._

_Sentí que moriría en ese mismo instante. Dolía tanto... dolía tanto ver _su _rostro._

_**Then you look at me  
**__**you are not shouting anymore,  
**__**you're silently broken.**_

_Sus grandes ojos marrones me miraba confundidos, extrañados... y tristes; la había herido, la había lastimado. Ya no estaba enfadada, pero lo hubiera preferido... hubiera preferido mil veces que ella me siguiera gritando a verla así._

_Para esta frase ella no tenía una respuesta, así que un silencio inquietante llenaba el ambiente._

_Creí ver una pequeña lágrima asomándose a sus ojos; pero antes siquiera de poder poner más atención para ver si era cierto, ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta._

_-Akane, espera - pedí, no lo hizo._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

"No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, ¡fueron sólo palabras!" Pensaba irritado minutos después de la discusión. "No fue para tanto". Trataba de justificarme de mil maneras, pero nada me hacía sentir mejor.

La tarde llegó y bajé a comer, seguro de que Akane me hablaría como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no lo hizo. Su padre, mi padre y sus hermanas no cesaban de cuestionar si algo ocurría entre nosotros; ella no respondió a ninguna de sus cuestiones, así que yo tampoco lo hice. Más irritado que nunca, dejé mi comida en la mesa y subí a mi habitación.

Pasaron más horas y Akane aún no hablaba conmigo, y entonces comprendí que no era como las otras discusiones que se disolvían con el tiempo, y comprendí también que las palabras a veces son más dolorosas que las acciones... y eso yo lo sabía bien. Cada vez que ella me decía _te odio, _algo dentro de mi ocurría, algo que tenía el poder de hacerme sentir fatal; afortunadamente, ella las repetía tan seguido que hube que habituarme... y aún así seguía doliendo.

Pero yo jamás le había dicho que la odiaba... y jamás debí hacerlo.

_**I'd give anything now  
**__**to kill those words for you.**_

Pero lo hice. Las palabras ya estaban dichas y el daño causado. No había nada por hacer ahora, excepto pedir disculpas.

No hacer nada no había funcionado y no iba a funcionar esta vez. Siempre que peleaba con Akane yo no hacía anda, no me disculpaba, por más insultos que le hubiera dicho; aunque en el fondo sí me diera cuenta de mi error.

_**Each time I said something I regret  
**__**I cry**__** I don't want to lose you.**_

Me daba miedo... Yo, Ranma Saotome, sentía temor de que ella alguna vez, si no me disculpara, no volvería a hablarme, tal como ahora. Pero siempre ocurría que las cosas se solucionaban antes de que me hincara ante ella y pidiera perdón. Era tan natural que las discusiones terminaran sin razón aparente, que ya ni siquiera me molestaba en pensar en ello.

_**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah!  
**__**'Cause you were made for me.**_

Y no se trataba sólo de esa estúpida promesa que nuestros padres se hicieron hace quién-sabe-cuántos años, no era acerca de nuestro compromiso y que, por consiguiente, debíamos llevarnos bien; los problemas no los resolvíamos por eso, sino por otra cosa presente en nuestra relación, algo especial.

... Y luego estaba ella. Para ser sincero, la mayoría de los insultos que le decía eran mentira. Ella era única e importante para mi, por eso no me gustaba permanecer disgustado con ella... por eso, ahora mismo, iría a buscarla y remediaría esta situación de una vez por todas.

_**Somehow I'll make you see  
**__**how happy you make me, oh!**_

Y yo sabía cómo. Sabía exactamente qué hacer para que Akane comprendiera cuanto significaba para mí: le diría la verdad, me disculparía y me declararía.

Lleno de determinación salí de mi habitación y me aventuré por toda la casa, buscándola, pero no la encontré y comencé a desesperarme. Ella no se encontraba en su habitación, ni en el dojo, ni en la cocina... empecé a gritar su nombre.

Una pequeña silueta se movió afuera, en el patio, cerca del estanque de agua que yo tanto evitaba. Presté más atención y, a falta de suficiente luz que me ayudara a ver (era ya de noche), me acerqué más, al mismo tiempo que decía:

-¿Akane, eres tú?

No respondió; pero no fue necesario, ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para reconocer la forma y tamaño de su cabello y de su cuerpo. Ella permaneció de pie, mirando la Luna, y no volteó a verme ni una sola vez.

Carraspeé lentamente para empezar con lo que sería mi discurso para pedir disculpas y decir _otras cosas_, tenía que hacerlo aunque ella estuviera dándome la espalda. Intenté comenzar un par de veces, pero todo lo que conseguí fue tartamudear como un torpe.

Lentamente ella se giró y me dio la cara. Sus grandes ojos marrones escrutaron a profundidad los míos y entendí que ahora era el momento para hablar. Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y la solté, entonces ella habló.

-Si me odias - pronunció quedamente - ... entonces no nos casaremos.

"¿Qué?" Pensé en estado de shock, el mismo que me impidió formular una frase completa.

-Akane, no...

_**I can't live this life  
**__**without you by my side,  
**__**I need you to survive.**_

"No, eso no" rogué en mi mente. No debería estar implorando en mi cabeza, sino a ella; mas una extraña razón me impedía articular palabras, así que me quedé callado.

Parecía ser que ella esperaba que dijera algo, aunque no estaba seguro, ¡¿cómo estarlo?! Como sea, cuando yo no dije nada, ella bajó su mirada y caminó de regreso a la casa. Recuperé la voz.

-¡No te vayas!

_**So stay with me.**_

Mi ruego hizo que Akane volteara a verme y me mirara a los ojos. Yo estaba muriendo por decir lo siento, decir te necesito, decir te amo... y por no poder hacerlo.

_**You look in my eyes  
**__**and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**_

No deseaba que se fuera y me dejara, pero si no conseguía pronunciar pronto alguna de esas palabras y me quedaba en silencio como hasta ahora había hecho, ella se marcharía. Pensé rápidamente en una forma de actuar y tomé una decisión.

Me acerqué a ella cautelosamente sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Ella tampoco había dejado de verme; lucía confundida, no sabía por qué me estaba acercando, pero no se movió. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella, subí mis manos y tomé su rostro en ellas; acaricié sus delicadas mejillas con mis pulgares y la besé.

Fue un beso corto y suave. Sólo rocé sus labios, pero eso bastó para que mi corazón reaccionara alocadamente al sentir su calidez. Esa había sido mi manera de decir lo que con palabras no pude, y no estaba seguro de que ella hubiese recibido el mensaje correctamente, porque instantes más tarde, después de dedicarme una mirada que no supe interpretar, se marchó. Creí ver que sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco después de besarla, pero tal vez no fue así.

Permanecí varios minutos más parado donde estaba, hasta que comprendí que era absurdo, y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Sin verdaderas ganas (y sin desvestirme) me acosté y cerré los ojos para ver si podía dormir... Ja. No pude.

"Si me odias, entonces no nos casaremos". Estas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente por varias horas; pasé la noche en vela, dormí poco y mal. Esa frase me atormentaba sobremanera y la inquietud por saber qué efectos había tenido mi beso me carcomía por dentro. Necesitaba verla.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado, procurando no despertar a mi padre, y deslicé con suavidad la puerta corrediza a fin de salir al pasillo; caminé con sumo sigilo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de mi prometida (¿aún era mi prometida?) dispuesto a espiar clandestinamente, cuando escuché un sonido que reconocí inmediatamente: Akane Tendo estaba en el dojo.

Me dirigí ahí con el corazón extrañamente acelerado y la respiración agitada, y me detuve en la entrada. Ahí estaba ella, entrenando sola a altas horas de la madrugada; por suerte, no me había visto y pude quedarme recargado en la puerta, mirándola con detenimiento.

"Se ve tan bonita". No supe de dónde salió este pensamiento o por qué lo pensé, se veía igual que siempre: con su traje de entrenamiento de dos piezas y un lazo rojo en la cintura, su cabello azul estaba suelto y sus pies descalzos. No comprendí cuál era la diferencia, por lo que me dispuse a observarla mejor, pero en ese momento ella volteó y me vio; me sonrojé al instante y ella no tardó en unírseme, entonces sonrió... ¿sonrió?

-¿Me ayudas a entrenar?

-... - vaya, eso no lo esperaba, pero obviamente acepté - ehh, claro.

Ingresé al dojo, caminé hasta quedar frente a ella y la observé a profundidad. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué actuaba tan normalmente? No podía ser posible que ya no estuviera enojada. Lo mejor sería disculparme (aunque ya no parecía tan necesario como antes).

-Akane, yo... - comencé a hablar, pero me vi interrumpido por la sorpresiva patada que me lanzó, la esquivé y traté otra vez - yo no... - y una nueva patada se precipitó sobre mi, obligándome a callar. Guardé silencio varios segundos, sólo esquivando sus ataques y, cuando estuve seguro de que podía hablar sin dejar de hacerlo, comencé de nuevo - Cometí un error... no debí... decir que te odiaba. Lo lamento - ¡por fin lo dije! Ella dejó de intentar golpearme y sonrió... me sonrió.

-Pierde cuidado. Esta olvidado. - murmuró con una dulce sonrisa.

Me sentí feliz, Akane estaba sonriéndome de nuevo; pero ésta no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una especial, una que me mantuvo mirándola embelesado largo rato, por lo que no me percaté de la patada que _mi prometida_ me daba y que me golpeó en la cara. La fuerza del golpe me propulsó varios metros hacia un lado y me dejó tirado en el suelo.

-¡Ay! - gritó asustada y apenada, llevándose las manos a la boca - ¡Lo siento mucho, Ranma! - corrió hasta llegar a donde ahora yo me encontraba y se agachó - ¿Estas bien?

"Perfectamente".

-Ahh... no lo sé. Tal vez necesite hielo.

-Cierto - murmuró por lo bajo y corrió apresuradamente a la cocina; sonreí al pensar que ella estaba cuidando de mi. En tiempo record estaba de regreso con un vaso de agua helada que ella pretendía colocar en mi mejilla; por desgracia, tropezó y el agua cayó en mi cabeza, provocándome la usual transformación a mi estado femenino.

Ambas nos miramos por varios segundos sin decir nada, entonces Akane sonrió de una manera muy espontanea y comenzó a reír fluidamente. La observé fijamente y mis mejillas se sonrojaron al descubrir que la encontraba realmente hermosa en ese momento. Ella seguía riendo, y terminó por contagiarme a mí también. No me importaba que pudiésemos despertar a nuestras familias, yo sólo quería reír con ella.

_**And you forgive me again,  
**__**you're my one-true friend,  
**__**and I never meant to hurt you.**_

El entrenamiento había terminado... y la discusión también.

FIN

* * *

**Y... ¿qué les pareció? Les agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran, en serio.  
¡Muchas gracias por haber leido!****  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Eso es todo... ¡Adios! **


End file.
